


Grin

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [37]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Canon Related, Humor, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Sentient TARDIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Rory wonders if he’s flirtingbackwith the Doctor’s TARDIS.





	Grin

**Author's Note:**

> BECAUSE I CAN. THAT'S WHY THIS EXISTS. Many thanks for reading my garbage and any comments/thoughts appreciated!

 

037\. Grin

*

_The pretty one._

Rory's never heard that about himself before. Despite the swelling of pride in his throat, he can only awkwardly pat the coral-colored, bubble wall.

"Good... good spaceship," Rory breathes out, gazing around as the TARDIS chimes and whirs.

It sounds _happy_.

He would call himself bonkers if he hadn't seen the Doctor's TARDIS as a fully grown woman, parading around in a tattered, blue-grey hoopskirt.

"I think… you're very pretty, as well," Rory announces, his eyes staring up at the identical bubble-coral. He listens to a series of enthusiastic, low whirs, the overhead lights _winking_ off and on.

(Oh god, is he _flirting_?)

Rory's fingers pat the wall once more, as he leans out, humming distractedly and strolling on.

(Amy definitely doesn't need to know about this.)

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
